inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Kageyama Hikaru
Kageyama Hikaru (影山 輝) is a forward of Raimon. Appearance Hikaru has short dark purple hair and black eyes which have a white spot and a brown spot at each bottom corner. He has fair skin. His hair somehow look like a crab pincer. He also has a slightly-tanned skin and medium height. Plot The Beginning In Episode 1, he joined the Music Club with Kariya. He also forgot about the soccer club like the other members. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he replaced Kurama in the match. He got injured badly and was replaced by Ichino. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Hikaru quit the team like the others who hasn't a Keshin. France Era In Episode 18, as he came back with the rest of the team, he was also chosen to time travel. In Episode 19, when they finally time traveled to the past France era, he was shocked to see real swords, shields and how fierce real war was. Bakumatsu Era In Episode 26, he went with the team to the Bakumatsu Era to gain the aura of Okita Souji and Sakamoto Ryouma. He searches for Sakamoto Ryouma along with the other half of the team. In the midst of their search, they met Sakamoto Ryouma and later was challenged to a soccer battle. He scored the point for the team with Extend Zone. They won and found out Zanark Domain was testing their abilities. Kageyama later went to Sakamoto's home and was shocked to find Saitaniya, which was the name he assumed to be Sakamoto Ryouma instead. In Episode 28 and Episode 29, Raimon fought against Zanak Domain. Hikaru was seen benched because Sakamoto was playing instead of him. He was shocked that Zanak Domain scored two points and that Shinsuke couldn't stop it in his Mixi Max form and Armed form. Later, he said that Goburis broke through Kariya's Hunter's Net. After Tsurugi Mixi Maxed with Okita and scored the first goal for Raimon with Kiku Ichimonji, he was happy along with the managers. At the end, Raimon won with 3-2. Ragnarok Tournament He, along with the others, were transferred to the El Dorado headquarters. Later in there, he was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 03. He was benched on the match when Zanark returned from his training. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 139 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 76 *'Catch': 60 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 159 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 104 Hissatsu Anime= *'SH Extend Zone' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone= *'SH Extend Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Muei Souha' *'SK Kick Plus 10' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Extend Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'OF Sprint Warp' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'Raimon Dreams' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Shinsei Raimon' Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Boys Category:Wood Characters Category:Entaku no Kishi Category:El Dorado Team 03